


Pretty Enough

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminization, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Smut, boys in makeup, boys in panties, luke wants to be pretty for michael, michael thinks luke already is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants to be as pretty as the girl from the meet and greet.</p><p>Michael thinks Luke is the most beautiful person in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Enough

They boys were doing a simple meet and greet; they did these all the time, so they were all used to this, it was practically routine. But when a very pretty girl set her eyes on Michael, Luke got a little more than insecure. She was wearing makeup that made her skin look flawless and her eyes look big and bright. Her hair was styled in perfect blonde curls, and her dress clung tightly to her curves. The worst part was though not what she looked like, but that Michael, Luke’s boyfriend,acknowledged it, commenting on how beautiful she looked and kissing her cheek for the picture. That is was made Luke feel jealous and insecure. Why can’t Luke be that pretty? Why can’t Michael pay attention to Luke like that?

These thoughts stuck in his mind all throughout the rest of the day, and on the car ride to the hotel. Michael noticed how abnormally quiet Luke was being, and squeezed his thigh, rubbing his hand over the jean-clad skin.

“What’s up Luke?” Luke shrugged, playing it off as nothing, though it definitely was something. 

“My stomach hurts a bit, that’s all.” Michael didn’t fully believe him, but let it be, kissing Luke’s cheek and rubbing his stomach softly with a ‘I hope you get better’.

Fifteen minutes later, Michael and Luke made it into their shared hotel room. Michael immediately flopped down onto the bed, grabbing the TV remote and switching it on. Luke stood by the door of the bathroom, watching Michael.

“I’m going to take a shower, kay Mikey?” Michael nodded, sending a smile in Luke’s direction, but not taking his eyes off the TV, which definitely did not help Luke’s self-esteem. Luke hurried off into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. He walked over to the shower and turned it on, but didn’t undress. Instead, he pull out a bag he had hidden underneath the sink. He placed it on the counter, pulling out everything inside.

And then, ten minutes later, he was staring at himself in the mirror. He had coated his already long lashes with mascara, and added a bit of blush to make his naturally rosy cheeks even redder. He also added a bit of lip gloss, making his lips look plump and shiny. As far as his outfit went, he was wearing an overly-large sweater, which just barely went past his bum, covering the black, lacy panties he was wearing (he had worn them before, Michael bought them for him a few months earlier, and they were way softer than boxers). And oh my god, he actually felt pretty. He felt like he might actually have a competing chance with that beautiful girl from the meet and greet. He turned off the shower, taking a deep breath before ever-so slowly turning the door handle and pulling the door open. 

When he first walked out, Michael didn’t even look up. So Luke cleared his throat, nervously playing with his fingers. Michael glanced his eyes over, and as soon as he took in what Luke looked like, he bolted up into a sitting position on the bed, eyes wide and mouth slightly open as he practically gawked at Luke, who, being the insecure boy that he is, thought this meant Michael didn’t like what he was wearing. Luke’s face flushed red with embarrassment, and he crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the ground.

“Fuck, this was a bad idea.” Luke was about to turn back into the bathroom and take an actual shower, but Michael hurried up off the bed, grabbing Luke’s arms and turning him back around.

“No love, you look fucking beautiful. Oh my god, you look gorgeous.” Michael’s eyes trailed down Luke’s body, taking everything it. Luke was blushing and Michael slid his arms down to wrap around Luke’s waist. “Why’d you do this babe? Did you get all prettied up for me princess?” Luke shivered as Michael’s hands went down further to cup Luke’s bum, squeezing it softly. “Did you?”

“I wanted to be as pretty as that girl earlier. Wanted you to look at me like you did to her.” Michael sighed and kissed Luke’s nose.

“You are much prettier than her honey. Even without the makeup and everything. You’re so beautiful Luke, I love you.” Michael pressed Luke closer to his body, reaching a hand up to lightly stroke Luke’s cheek. He pressed his lips to Luke’s softly, leaving a light peck before pressing them together again, this time harder. He let his tongue slip into Luke’s mouth, rubbing at the roof of his mouth. Luke sighed quietly, his hands cupping Michael’s face. When Michael pulled away, Luke whined and pulled his face close again, attempting to connect their lips, but Michael chuckled and pulled away. “C’mon Lukey.” MIchael pulled Luke over to the bed, laying him down and climbing over him. “Promise me you won’t get insecure like this again? Though I’m not saying you can’t ever dress up like this, because you look beyond hot.” Luke blushed and smiled, biting his lip ring.

“I promise. I love you.” Michael pressed a kiss to Luke’s lips. 

“I love you too. You are so much more beautiful than she was baby. You’re gorgeous.” Michael pressed kisses down Luke’s neck, lifting up the bottom of his sweater. When he caught sight of Luke’s panties, he groaned, head falling forward onto Luke’s shoulder. “Fuck princess, you put these on?” Luke blushed, nodding slightly.

“You said I was pretty last time I wore them.” Michael smiled, kissing Luke’s cheek.

“That’s because you are.” Michael lifted Luke’s sweater over his head, his own shirt following suit. He then slid the panties down Luke’s long legs, kissing his lips softly as he did so. “I’m going to fuck you Lukey, prove to you I think you are the hottest boy I have ever seen.” Luke moaned at his words, bucking his hips up and whimpering as Michael climbed off to take off his remaining clothes, and grab a bottle of lube. He climbed back over Luke, preparing a finger. “You ready Luke?” Luke whined, raising his hips up off the bed. Michael chuckled, pressing the finger into Luke’s tight hole. Luke moaned, ignoring the light pinching feeling of being stretched.

A few minutes later, Michael was three fingers deep, stretching Luke out. Luke was moaning and whimpering underneath Michael’s body, fingers clamped to Michael’s shoulders. Michael pulled his fingers completely out, making Luke whine and clench around nothing.

“Mikey,” He whimpered, squeezing his shoulders. Michael spread lube over his dick, lining it up with his puckered hole. He pushed in, making Luke arch his back and moan loudly. Michael thrusted slowly and deeply, kissing Luke’s neck.

“God, I love you honey.” Luke tangled his fingers into Michael’s hair, pulling at it as Michael thrusted. 

“I love you too.” Michael sucked a deep purple bruise into Luke’s neck, making the younger boy moan loudly. He reattached their lips, capturing Luke’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly. He thrusted a bit harder, finding Luke’s prostate in the process. Luke screamed out Michael’s name, gripping tighter to his shoulders. When Michael started to pump Luke’s dick to the same pace as his thrusts is when Luke came with a scream. Michael followed shortly after, pulling out of Luke and collapsing next to him. 

Michael pulled Luke into his side, pressing a kiss to the side of his head, breathing against his skin. “I love you Luke, you don’t have to get all prettied up for me to think you’re beautiful.”

“I love you too.” Luke kissed Michael softly, before cuddling into his chest.


End file.
